User blog:DemonicKraken/This random meme thing that exists apparently
Nyeh. (original: click! ) -Choose 10 of your OC's -Answer the questions (italics = character w/o page) #Squidy #Blaster #Mike #''Echo'' #''Paint'' #Ivy #Leo #Dan #Kuribo #Violet 1.) 3, 7, 4, and 9 go ice skating. What happens? Echo sits a good distance away, disliking the cold and people. Mike skates fairly well. Leo and Kuribo end up accidently melting the ice. Its Christmas!!! 5 throws a christmas party and invites three people of choice. Who does he/she invite? What happens? Paint invites Violet, Ivy, and Blaster. Blaster blabbers on about how he's the grandest, Ivy sits around hating everybody, and Violet is drinking punch. 6 catches 2 dancing/singing to the 'spice girls'. What's 6's reaction? Ivy says "Blaster what the heck are you doing." "THE GRAND BLASTER IS PROVING THAT HE HAS A BEAUTIFUL SINGING VOICE, AND THIS IS ALL I COULD FIND!" "You have too be the dumbest..." 4.) 1 and 10 are stuck in a janitor's closet. How the crap did they get in there? Squidy and Violet were fighting. Squidy tackled Violet into the closet and got stuck himself. ' 4 confesses his/her love for 8. What happens?' That ain't happening. Sorry. 6.) 3 walks in to see 6 and 7 making out in 3's closet.. What is their reactions? No. Just no. 7.) 9 and 5 have an argument that soon turns into a fist fight. How did it start? And How does 2 try to break it up? Blaster grabbed Kuribo and Paint and held them apart. "I, THE GRAND BLASTER, HAVE STOPPED THIS FIGHT!" 8.) 6 and 7 are getting married! But 8 is in love with 7. What does 8 do? No. 9.) You here a knock on your door. You open it to see every one of your OC's bursting in to your home. What do you do? Take a nap. If they're still there, think about taking anti-hallucination medicine. 10.) 2 admits to you that he/she killed 9. What do you do? "SQUIDYYY I KILLED KURIBO ;A;" Blaster screamed at Squidy. "I DONT CAAAARE." Squidy replied. 11.) Everyone gathers for movie night. What movie do they watch and what goes on? Leo and Squidy managed to get everybody too watch Pokemon Anime. 12.) 4 and 5 have a karaoke contest. What happens? Who wins? "WAKE ME UP" -Echo "WAKE ME UP INSIDE" -Paint "CANT WAKE UP" -Echo "WAKE ME UP INSIDE" -Paint "Save me...from your terrible singing." - Ivy. 13.) If you could meet any of your OC's, who would you choose? Leo. Another me could be a good fridnd. 14.) 10, 2, 3, 5, and 9 go to the zoo for the day.. What nonsense do they get into? Violet somehow plays chess with a tiger, Blaster tells sloths about how great he is, Mike walks around 15.) 7, 1, and 4 see a rainbow and decide to try and find the leprechaun with the pot of gold. Do they succeed in their mission? Nope. Mainly because Squidy ate the rainbow. 16..) 1 and 2 are stuck in Australia somehow. How do they get out?... Or do they? Squidy eats some australian cookies and Blaster tells some Australian people about how great he is. 17.) 5 discovers 7 drawing a Yaoi picture of 5 and 1. What does 5 do? I can't really do this since I dunno what Yaoi is, but... EDIT: ok apparently I dont want to know so ehh... No. 18.) 6, 8, 9, 10, and 4 go to a Lady Gaga concert. What happens? No. 19.) Everyone is mad at you! What did you do? How will you get them to forgive you? Forget making them forgive me. I'm gonna hide. 20.) 4 and 3 play a prank on 10. What do they do? Mike wouldn't do such a thing, and Echo would straight up attack Violet. 21.) Now that this Meme is over, what will you all do? Do something somewhat worthwhile. Maybe. Category:Blog posts